The World In My View
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Tears Of The Past

The World in My View.

Sakura lost her humanity when she was eight. Her parent's tried to kill her, and she got away. On her 10th birthday, all the hell unfold. Vampire fic, main-sasusaku. Rated M for blood, gore, language, sex scenes, and ability to scare you.

Chapter One, Tears of the Past

A young child with long pink hair and bright green eyes was walking with her mother. " Mama, where are we going?" the girl asked. " We're going to see the river, Papa's there waiting for us." the woman said, smiling to her daughter.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the girl screamed as her mother and father forced her into the river.

A Teenager woke up, her eye's dull.

" _Sakura. Do you remember names, faces or anything?" a man asked._

" _-sniff- n-no." said girl said._

Her eyes began to travel her room. She soon went back to sleep.

" _P-please, I can't remember." 8 years old Sakura whispered._

" _Alright. This is Mrs. Takei. She will be your foster mother for now." A man in ugly black dress robes said._

Sakura has lived with Mrs. Takei for 2 years. It's her tenth birthday. March 28, 1712. Today, she was going to meet the woman who claims to be her mom.

" Sakura, sweetie, time to go." Mrs. Takei said after a long breakfast.

" Hai…" Sakura said quietly.

" Mrs. Takei, Miss Sakura, this is Leiko." a young French woman said.

" Red hair, bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and the same face shape. Looks like a match." a Spanish man said.

" Sa-Sakura! Oh, I've missed you!! What happened to you? Why were you in the river!?" The woman cried, flailing her arms, ready to hug Sakura when she stepped back, the woman fell to the ground.

" Ma…… mama?" Sakura asked. " Your Mama, but….. Papa?" Sakura said.

" Oh, Papa, he's at home." Leiko said.

A man and his wife entered the room. " Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Hello." the Spanish man said.

" Mama. Why?" Sakura demanded.

" Why what?" the woman asked, trying to hug her again, Sakura just moved away.

" Why'd you and Papa do it? Push me off the bridge?" Sakura asked, choking on her words. Mikoto and Mrs. Takei gasped.

" How do you know that, Sakura?" the Spanish man asked.

" When I thought about it last night, I remembered. Mama took me to Bridge, and they sat me on the railing, and when I started singing a song, Mama pushed me! I- I thought I would die then, I wanted to die then...." Sakura explained, falling to the ground. Everyone stared at her.

" Mama laughed, so did Papa. Um, I saw one look at Mama's face, she looked happy....... I-I I though that she loved me." Sakura said, her hands flew to her face.

" I also had another twin. He got away. He knew this would happen! I want to see Gaara! " Sakura yelled, sobbing.

" Gaara? Isn't he the little boy that lives by us?" Mikoto asked her husband. " I think, with his older brother…" Fugaku began. " Sasori?!" Sakura asked, cutting him off. Fugaku nodded.

" Miss, I think this child does not wish to live with you....... you and your husband are going to the Courthouse prison to await trial." the Spanish guy said, putting shackles over Leiko's pale wrists.

" I- I want to see my brothers." Sakura said.

" Take her, with you. I think she deserves to. " Mrs. Takei said.

Sakura went wide eyed. The Uchiha's looked at her.

" No!! I like it in Suna! Please, I don't want to leave!!" Sakura cried.

" Miss Haruno Sakura?" a man asked, the Uchiha's stiffened at the name. Sakura's head shot in his direction.

" Your mother, Haruno Leiko and father, Haruno Daisuke, wish to see you one last time, do you agree?" the Spanish guy asked.

Sakura shook her head. " No. Not again. I remember too much…" Sakura said, slowly standing up.

" SAKURA! HONEY!" Leiko screamed, running into the room. Leiko grabbed Sakura by the neck, and pretended to hug her.

" Le-let me g-go!" Sakura whispered. Leiko pretended to sob.

" Please…..Sakura, don't leave me again." Leiko said, her voice quivering with her fake sobs.

" I said let me go!" Sakura whispered again.

Suddenly the door burst open, and two boys entered the room. " SAKURA!" one of them yelled.

" SA-SASORI!" Sakura cried, trying to pull away from Leiko. " Mom, I'd never want to do this…." Sakura said.

" But I have to!" Sakura screamed, biting Leiko's neck.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Leiko screamed, letting go of Sakura. " You little bitch!" she screamed, taking out a knife. Sakura swiftly avoided the knife.

" Where the hell did you learn that!?" Leiko screamed, still attempting to kill Sakura.

" Come's with the package! Why wont you just give up?" Sakura said, jumping up.

" Because I have a job to do!" Leiko yelled.

" Whatever~!" Sakura said, jumping behind Leiko and biting her neck.

" SAKURA! NO!" Sasori yelled.

" Idiot! Sakura!" the other yelled.

The two got Sakura off Leiko, but Leiko had died. Sakura panted.

" You need to learn to control yourself. Bloodlust isn't safe." Sasori informed her, holding her shoulders.

" Sa-Sasori…… hel-help me…" Sakura whispered, crying again. Sakura hugged her brother tightly.

" Sakura-chan, clam down……." the other boy said. The Uchiha's whispered within each other.

" Mikoto, no. We can't risk it." Fugaku whispered.

" But if she doesn't, it'll be worse. She will eventually kill of the Humes in the vicinity of the home. Let her live with them." Mikoto said firmly.

" No. She will go with them when she's done maturing." Fugaku said.

" She'll die if she doesn't go! Did you see what just happened!? She killed her mother! _Killed her mother_! Listen to the facts! If Sakura stays with a Hume, she'll kill her!" Mikoto said, glaring at Fugaku.

" No. All Sakura needs to do is hunt. She will stay with the Hume world as long as she can." Fugaku said.

" I know you care about her, but do you see this? The child's sense of smell is excellent, therefore, she can _hunt_ her father, and_ kill_ him. Living with Vampires is going to be best!" Mikoto said, holding her glare.

" Let us discuss it with Sakura." Itachi said.

" Agreed. The child's future is her own." Fugaku said.

" Fine." Mikoto said, crossing her arms across her chest.

" Sakura, I want to ask you something." Fugaku started.

" Do you wish to live with this unending Bloodlust till you become the age of seventeen, or live without it with your brothers?" Mikoto finished. Sakura thought for a moment.

" I-I I don't want to leave Mrs. Takei-"

" Then stay." Fugaku interrupted.

"- but I do not want live with a Bloodlust. I, um, want to live with my brothers…." Sakura finished, looking at the ground.

" Okay, then, Gaara, take her home." Sasori said.

" Big Brother, w-will Papa come after me, too?" Sakura asked, her body began to shake.

" No, Sakura. No. We'll keep you safe, okay." Sasori said softly, stroking Sakura's hair.

" You promise?" Sakura asked.

" Promise." Sasori and Gaara said.

" Okay, it's settled. Sakura will live with her family!" Mikoto concluded.

Sakura slowly stood up. " I'm tired." Sakura said, slowly walking towards Mrs. Takei, who was next to Sasuke. Sakura fainted just before getting passing out. Sasuke caught her.

" The Prophecy stated that the two lovers would hold each other in their arms. On the Red Moon, a ceremonial celebration of Vampire Lovers. Our family has a Prophecy of our own. On the day of Red Moon, two lovers, one from our family, participate in it together. In exactly 1018 years, this will take place for my youngest son, Sasuke." Mikoto said, looking at her son and the young Newborn in his arms.

" Such a lovely girl. His eyes look so soft, so caring. One girl. He obviously saw this himself." Itachi said.

" His gift is amazing." Fugaku stated.

" Let us get Sakura home, Gaara." Sasori said. Gaara walked to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke passed Sakura to Gaara.

à Haruno Household ß

Once at their home, Gaara put Sakura on a bed.

" Poor girl. Exhausted herself over that retched bloodlust. Why did Leiko chose now to try to kill her?" Gaara said to himself. Sakura stirred.

" Gaara?" Sakura whispered.

" Sakura!" Gaara said in shock.

" Where is he?" Sakura asked, her voice faltering.

" Who?" Gaara asked.

" My….. Lover……my….. Sasuke..?" Sakura asked.

" Sasuke!?" Gaara said, his voice sounded shocked.

" Yes…….he's my destined Lover. The person who will…….. Help me, he knows of it….I need him…" Sakura fainted again.

Sasuke was the key to stopping her suffering. Easing her Bloodlust. The one whom her heart longed for. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara stepped out of Sakura's room. He walked towards Sasori's room.

" Gaara? What's wrong? You seem more urgent than usual." Sasori said, looking at his younger brother.

" Sakura told me, that her Lover is Sasuke. She wants him. She needs him, we need to do an early Red Moon Tide. If we don't, Sakura may die!" Gaara said in an urgent voice.

" What!? Sasuke!? When did he…..? Shit! Call the Uchiha's! I'll inform the Council! Quickly!" Sasori ordered, running out of the room.

Gaara contacted the Uchiha family. They agreed that Sasuke to was acting strange. A Red Moon Tide would be hard, but it needed to be done, to save two young Vampires!

As Sasori said, he informed the Council of this pressing matter, they to thought Gaara's idea was best. So the Head of Council rushed over.

" Tsunade! What happened!? The Moon has always been in line, why change now!?" Sasori asked as the Head of Council arrived.

" Because, the two Lovers of Artremis have met. The saviors of our kind. The Red Moon lost alignment, causing this to happen. Sakura weakened, Sasuke out of control, the only thing that can calm them is each other. Sakura need's Sasuke's blood, he needs hers. But the Preparations. This will put her already weak body in more danger. Leaving Sasuke with Sakura is safest." Tsunade explained. Sasori nodded.

" Sasuke! Go to Sakura!" Mikoto ordered. Sasuke nodded an ran to her room.

" The boy understands her danger. He does love her, this is troublesome, but, if we wish to survive against our Brethren, they need to do this. Damn it. How's this happen? The two lovers haven't been together in centuries. Since our kind and the Werewolves signed the treaty. This will break that Treaty of Peace." Tsunade said to herself.

As everyone set up to summon the Red Moon, Sasuke was helping Sakura.

" Sasuke……? So you are here. What's happening to me?" Sakura asked weakly.

" Sakura. Your own body is killing you. They're having an early Red Moon," Sasuke said, looking at Sakura's pained face. " God, Sakura, I can't stand to see you like this. I don't want you to be in pain." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled weakly.

" Sasuke-kun. I'll be better in a little while. We'll be together forever. All eternity." Sakura said, her smiling slowly fading.

" Sakura-chan, please don't talk. Your weak. Please, don't cause yourself pain on my behalf." Sasuke said.

" I only act rash……… because I love you…." Sakura said before fainting.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

" Sasuke! Bring Sakura down here!" Tsunade called. Sasuke held Sakura bridal style, and carried her down the stairs.

" Sasuke.." Mikoto whispered.

Sasuke placed Sakura's body on a table.

" Sasuke, you must transfer your blood to her." Tsunade directed. Sasuke nodded before biting his lip and kissing Sakura.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She understood what Sasuke was doing, and bit her own lip. The two exchanged blood.

" Sasuke, Sakura. On behalf of the Vampire Council, the two of you will become the Saviors of the Vampire kind. The two of you will lead us onto the right path. You will guide us and we will follow. The two Lovers of Artemis. The only Vampires who can protect us from the Werewolves. Our Mortal enemy, and our distant ally." Tsunade said, and Sasuke and Sakura broke apart.

" So our lives are in the hands of two little brats? Who would've thought?" Itachi said. Everyone laughed.

" I guess this means the two of you are married! So kawaii!" Mikoto said, hugging Sakura.

Sakura giggled.

" Oh, Sasuke-kun, come on!" Sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's hand. " I want to show you something!" Sakura said.

------------XOXO------------

Chapter One, re-write, complete! Hope you liked it! Completely re-done and more romantic! Please review!!!! :3


	2. Discontinuation Notice

**~All of the stories on this account have been discontinued and will be removed~**

**I haven't used this account in years, since I was 13.  
I don't even watch Naruto anymore, and I haven't in years.  
**

**Plus, my writing has improved a tenfold since I was 13.**

I'm now, exclusively, writing for Shugo Chara.

**I'm really sorry to anyone who actually liked any of my stories. Maybe one day I'll repost them, edited and improved.  
I'll be removing the stories when I return from vacation in July.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-Dolly xx (what I go by now, in case you were wondering)**


End file.
